In the FA (Factory Automation) field, there are executed a processing of measuring a size, a position, and the like of a detection object such as a work, by image-capturing the detection object, and a processing of searching for a position or a region that matches a pre-registered model image.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-156094 discloses a technique of automatically adaptively setting a test region and making it possible to perform a test with high accuracy, even when a test object has an individual difference and even when a position and a direction of the test object are indefinite.